The Art Of Love And War
by THATGUYWHOCAN'TSPELL
Summary: When the Peloponnesian War is at its Worst. Can an obstinate Athenian Soldier and a brash pink-haired Spartan Warrior somehow find a way to realise they're not so different after all? Given the chance could be together? Even if it meant betraying their own? (GRATSU)/AU Greek Civil War. \\Give it a go\\


**Hey guys, new story Idea I came up with when playing a certain Assassin game...**

 **Thought it be a cool idea so why not. Hope you enjoy it and if you do leave a review of ideas, feedback if I should continue ETC. always aim to try and please.**

 **This will be a BL fic. But I'm aiming more story driven then just all lovey-dovey, so if you're here for the story great or just want to Gratsu then I'll try and balance.**

 **NOTE: This is set in** **the Greek Peloponnesian war.** **HOWEVER this is my take on it so I'll try to keep the base of it historical and authentic but besides that, this will be totally fictional and will be played with Time and Characters. and other things too that you will witness...Bite me.**

 **ENJOY**

 **The Silver Island, GREECE**

 **414 BC**

The waves smacked against the ship. The water was clear as the blue Mediterranean sky bouncing the sun reflection at its highest point. The wind cool air giving everything it touched a gentle soft breeze that could even make Zeus find peace when in a mighty rage.

Gray took a deep breath inhaling the Fresh Air. He looked out into the endless sea that stretched miles without a ship in sight, he notices how peaceful the open ocean actually could be. Gray lent against his forearms on the side of the ship. He looked up to see the sun at its highest point, Gray chuckled thinking how the Olympians must have been in a pleasant mood today

'' You there, move soldier!''

Grey unwillingly turned his head, he heard the order directed at him by his superior General. Grey knew that short moment of looking out into the ocean was the last bit of peace he would have for a long time, obeying the General's command he looked down to his armoured forearm pulling up his leather brace.

Gray was an Athenian Soldier and a prospect for someone so young. Not only his skills in combat but he was considered to be a good tactician when he was in training. He had the potential to be a great asset for the Athenians army, that is if he lives to see the day that potential is fulfilled.

Gray knew this anyway but his mentor strictly advised not to let it get to his head.

Gray walked off the ship and into the dock of the silver island Mykonos following the rest of the soldiers. As far as Gray heard the reason why he's here was to gain some experience outside of Athens, and of course Some Spartan rebels have been causing trouble on the island. The leader of Mykonos requested the help of the Athenians to take them out. Gray knew the Silver island becomes important to both Athens and Sparta. Although being under Athenian control, the Spartans were able to capture Delos, the smaller of the two islands. Mykonos was next on the map and if the Athenians want to stay in control they needed to act now.

Gray marched in a line with the soldiers his eyes examined the rest of the town. Mykonos seemed like a simple town, those whose people who're are trying to survive even when a war eyes tearing the nation apart. But Gray could see through the visage. He heard stories of the island's politics. The only reason why the head of the island is on the Athenians side is that of their trade. Mykonos was a poor island however had the blessing of producing many trading materials. The deal was simple. Trade Supplies to Athens for the protection against the Spartans, which the leader of the island detested.

Gray knew on the outside the silver islands looked like an inhabited poor fishing town, but there was more to what meets the eye,

Gray was smart, he noticed the material demand was so high that watching the town people, they looked exhausted. Gray examined the workers. most of the men looked too skinny as if they haven't had proper food for days, Bags under their eyes from the lack of sleep and by their pace of work it seemed most of them have not taken a break for hours.

Gray and the other soldiers were ordered to wait outside as their general walked through towards the home of the Mykonos leader,

Gray waited away from the rest of the soldiers, but not too far just in case anything went wrong. he placed his spear and shield against the wall as he sat down on the floor wiping the sweat off his forehead, Gray didn't like the heat too much, he always found himself sensitive towards Apollo's beaming light.

He took out a small leather pouch filled with water. he gulped his licking his almost dry lips already imagining the taste of the refreshing drink in his mouth.

Before bringing the top of the pouch towards his lips he noticed in the corner of his eye something small, he turned to see a small girl spying on the Athenian soldier behind the wall Gray was sitting against, only a few feet away, he noticed she didn't realise how easily she was caught. but she stayed still as if she was invisible.

''I can see you, come on out'' Gray said in a tone as if she could finally get a hint

After a few moments, she walked out into the open, Gray could finally see her. The girl's face was full of dirty as if she fell into a pile of mud that had dried on her face, long dark blue messy hair with a, what seemed to be rags torn and ripped use to be a dark blue dress.

Gray looked at the young girls face, noticing the skin of her lips were so dry that its skin was peeling away from dehydration.

She raised her hand up in front of Gray cupping her palm as she looked into Gray's blue eyes, he knew exactly what she wanted. Gray looked back at the small pouch of water before returning her glare towards the girl blue eyes.

Gray rolled his eyes hearing her speak, he handed out his small sack towards the small girl. ''Here''

Her eyes sprung wide as she suddenly ran towards the pouch snatching it from his hands, Gray flinched at her newfound energy, she drank the water quickly. Gray felt sorry for her as he watched her drank the water as if she hadn't had a single drop of water in a for a few days. He knew she drank every drop, but he didn't mind too much, she stopped, wiping the water from her lips looking at Gray again giving him a smile.

Gray smiled back as he took the empty pouch from her hand, quickly waved his hand towards the girl "go on".

The Girl smiled as if she had come to light again she nodded to the soldier thank him before running off.

Gray looked back at the pouch seeing not a single drop was left as he predicted. He smiled shaking his head giving out a chuckle to himself,

He had been in her shoes once after all.

he rested his head back against the wall, taking a deep breath. He turned his head looking towards the rest of the Athenian soldiers.

Like him their uniform was simple. A linen shirt with a bronze breastplate covering their chest and stomach, with bronze shin guards covering their legs, a small blue cape covering their upper back cutting off around the rib cage, and their bronze helmet with a blue crest.

He took a moment to examine everyone, considering Spartans are on the other side of the island there was a chance they would come across the red capes. Gray could feel the tension in the air. he knew half the faces he sees today, he might not see the end of tomorrow.

''Gray. Get up''

Gray sprung to life as he felt someone kick his shin. He grunted at the kick thinking instantly he was about to kick the ass of whoever woke him up. He looked up to see a man in Athenian armour. However Gray took a moment to realise it was someone he actually recognised,

''Captain Jellal?''

Jellal looked down at the younger soldier, his face was expressionless. Gray knew Jellal from when he from training. when Gray was being recognised as the Athenians next best soldier in training and started to admire himself for it, they put him up against the man he replaced. Jellal. At the time a young Gray's ego was so high that when Jellal discovered the young boys head was up with the Olympians,he challenging Gray to a duel. Gray not realising who Jellal actually was, accepted believing he could beat him without breaking a sweat, in fact, would only end up with 3 cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder and a broken nose. It was the first time Gray was beaten to a pulp Jellal wanted to teach Gray he wasn't particularly a demigod, and he'd be already dead. Ever since then looked up to the now Captain Jellal.

Realising who he was fantasizing about giving an ass kicking too.

He quickly got to his feet as a boy caught in a mischievous act.

"I didn't realise you were here in Mykonos'' Gray said with a surprised expression

''I just arrived. After you left, Athens received word that there were more Spartans than we thought here in Mykonos. Plus there is word one of the Spartan dragon slayers is also on this Island''

Jellal stood staring at Gray expressionless before turning around looking out towards the town.

''uhh...a...Dragonslayer! In Mykonos?"

Gray heard the stories about The Dragonslayers of Sparta' A Spartan warriors believed to have been the best warriors that would make regular spartan training look like child's play. A spartan that would be considered to a blessing from Ares. only a handful of Athenians who survived the battles would live to tell the tale of the how dangerous these warriors were.

Gray knew if the fraction of the stories where true and one was here, the odds could be against them.

He gave his captain worried look connecting the dots of the information.

''If one of them is actually here, then Sparta are serious about taking control of the Silver Islands.''

Jellal turned his head back towards Gray. ''It's not just Mykonos and Delos, there are reports of them capturing Paros and Naxos too. Mykonos is actually the one the only islands left to control.''

Gray tensed up hearing the news, Jellal seemed worried, to Gray, that was bad news

''But...If we strike first when they least expect it, whilst their sleeping, we have a chance of winning. If we strike them from the hills with arrows taking out most of their guards Then we can take the Spartans out before they realised what's happened.'

Gray raised an eyebrow ''You want us to attack them head on?''.

''If we wait until they'll be ready for us, we'll as good as dead. We strike first. At dawn...''

Gray was surprised to hear the words from Jellal. He gulped knowing that whatever it would be it will be hard to pull off.

Gray felt the cold shiver of the early morning breeze, the sun was just about to rise, he looked towards Jellal who had his helmet in his hand was standing right next to him Jellal look from afar watching The Spartan camp, some men where on guard but he could see from afar many of the Spartans were sleeping.

Gray looked to the Athenian soldiers around him, most were emotionless, he could tell they've lived through to tell certain tales

but some of the younger soldiers had fear in their eyes, their bodies shaking, it was so quiet you could hear the soldiers tighten their grip against the spears in one hand and shield in another.

Jellal kept his eye on the camp before his general made his way towards the front troop grinning at the scene.

The general turned towards Jellal ordering the archers be ready

Gray put on his helmet feeling the heat of flaming arrows drawn back.

Moments later

the arrows were released shooting into the Spartan camp.

Gray saw from a distance the Spartans started to freak, unaware what was happening

''CHARGE!'' The general Yelled.

That was the cue. Gray, Jellal and the rest of the Athenian soldiers charged down the hill out of the trees towards the Spartan beach camp.

The fight began

Gray managed to take out several unprepared Spartans with his spear, however, he noticed fighting with his sword would be more effective at that moment of adrenaline started to rush, he managed to fight off and survive most of the Spartans attacks killing whoever challenged him, after he was able to dodge an attack and slice his blade through the neck of a spartan soldier. He felt the blood splatter through the gap of his bronze helmet splatting onto his face. He turned around in search for Jellal.

He was able to catch Jellal fighting off what was supposedly two Spartans who seemed more just foot soldier. Gray gripped his spear and started to run towards his Jellal to even the odds, However, just before reaching his captain he suddenly felt a foot slam against his chest causing the young Athenian soldier to leap back onto the ground he felt winded from the impact. he looked up to see a Spartan that he could instantly tell was different from the others.

Gray saw this Spartans chest plate was different. The spartan armour was not too dissimilar to the Athenians but in red and their cloaks would be longer reaching down to their calves. However, This Spartans breastplate had a certain symbol, 3 claw marks over of his chest, as if it was struck from a beast with sharp claws,

His amour drenched in blood. Grey knew it was Athenian blood.

Gray didn't care he stood up staring down the Golden armoured Spartan spitting blood towards the floor.

Gray could tell the Spartan chuckled through his helmet before he got into a fighting stance holding his shield up high crouching low as he pointed the tip of his sword towards the Athenian.

Gray gripped both his sword and shield charging towards the Spartan.

Gray and the Spartan were evenly matched, both were able to block the others attack their swords clanged against the shield, defending their flesh from their sharpened blades, after a few moments of dodging the Spartans attacks. Grey admired he met a challenge, but on the other side, he knew he needed to break his opponent's defence. Both soldiers took a moment of breath in the middle of their deadly battle, Gray took a quick glance of his surroundings, he could see that Jellal's surprise attack worked in their favour, as in the corner of his eye he was able to see more blue capes standing. The Spartans were losing.

Before he knew it. Grey's opponent would become the only Spartan left standing on that beach. The Spartan looked around to see his comrades were either dead or captured.

This was Grey's chance.

He ran towards the distracted Spartan gripping his shield before charging at the distracted Spartan. Gray slammed his shield against the chest of the Spartan causing him to fall to the ground. Gray swung his sword tip placing it on the chin of the Spartan in victory, Gray was out of breath looking down at his rival, however this time he was able to see the Spartans face with his helmet flying off on impact.

Gray's eyes widened in curiosity, the Spartan who would fight match him was probably the same age as Gray himself. Gray saw the boys eyes lock to his.

his eyes were on the verge of what you could consider black, and with wild pink hair?. Gray was curious, he never met or seen someone as unique looking as him.

However before he realised, he felt something sweep him off his feet, onto his back. He looked up to see that the pink haired spartan catching him off guard only to grab his sword kneeling up to raise his blade to the air. He let out a scream about to plant his sword through the Athenian chest.

However, before he could do anything

Gray saw Jellal come from behind hitting the Spartans head with the butt of his sword knocking the pinked haired boy out cold.

Gray looked up at Jellal nodding to him in thanks, only to see the nasty scar pouring out a slight amount of blood over his face.

''Jellal..your eye''

''I'm fine''

Jellal replied instantly

Gray got up to his feet looking around the beach. The view of the dead unsettled him causing shivers to go through his spine. Gray looked at Jellal before his stomach could turn. Jellal turned his wounded face towards the younger soldier

''Gather the rest of the captured Spartans, we need to find out what their next move is,''

''Yes sir. What about the Dragonslayer?''

Jellal grunted from the question looking around at the dead,

''I saw no Dragon slayer..yet anyway..he still might be in Delos, I'll order some men to figure out how many Spartans are on that island.'' Jellal looked down at the pink haired boy

''Let's hope he's there's only one on that island''

Jellal disappeared to the other troops.

Taking off his own helmet Gray deep breath as he turned his head towards his unconscious enemy face in the dirt, before taking him by the legs, dragging him towards the rest of the captured Spartans.

 **Eager for more you decide, Feedback and Ideas would be awesome.**


End file.
